Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 14
907th Year in the Third Millenium '' ''The Season of Fanderay in the Year of the Five Tusks '' ''By Malazan reckoning, 1163rd Year of Burn's Sleep '' ''T'lan Imass reckoning, The Year of Gathering, Tellann Arise Gadrobi Hills Lorn Tool and the Adjunct enter the Gadrobi Hills. Tool explains that the Tellann and Omtose Phellack Warrens are of the same “flavour” hence he will be able to find the Jaghut barrow where others could not. He was chosen to lead her because he is clan-less and expendable and so the Jaghut tyrant can not enslave him, nor can he be a conduit for the Jaghut to enslave his kin since he doesn't have any. He tells her that releasing the tyrant is a gamble and that it relies on Anomander Rake using his sword Dragnipur to enslave the Jaghut which in turn would weaken the Son of Darkness significantly. From what Tool tells her, Lorn learns that the Tiste Andii came to this world from another and that the First Warren Starvald Demelain is the home of Dragons. Murillio Kruppe, Coll, Murillio and Crokus journey out to the Gadrobi Hills from Darujhistan. They are riding mules except for Coll who possesses a horse. Upon Crokus' incessant inquiries about where they are going, what their 'mission' is, why he has not been given a sword and so on, Murillio and Kruppe eventually reveal that they are collecting information for Baruk. They are riding mules rather than horses because Kruppe made a bad deal with a stabler. Murillio disdainfully comments that the compensation Kruppe got will never be seen by Baruk. Kruppe tells Crokus that they are looking for information about what the ravens, who have been circling around for days, are actually observing. He belittles the use of swords and other such weapons, saying that knowledge is what matters, not clumsy tools like Murillio's rapier or Coll's sword and armor. Sorry Sorry follows Kruppe's group out of the city and moves into the Shadow Warren as soon as she finds herself alone on the road. She senses danger ahead for the group. Lorn Tool finds the Barrow marker. Upon expressing her doubts that it is indeed the barrow, Tool, with a hint of anger in his voice, tells her that the barrow has been present since before ice covered this place, when the Rhivi plain was still a sea. He proposes that they'll stay the night and he'll open the barrow at dawn. Lorn thinks that humans fear the Jaghut tyrant because he became like one, only even better at enslaving and destroying everything. Toc the Younger Paran and Toc are a few days behind the Adjunct having caught up by taking a shortcut through the Tahlyn Forest. Since emerging from the woods, they have found their trail littered with dead Ravens, killed with sorcery. The killings seem to follow the trail of the Adjunct. Toc is resigned to the fact that Paran is fueled by vengeance and is not thinking his plans through logically. Toc is particularly worried about the Imass accompanying the Adjunct and he does not think that Paran's god-touched sword Chance will be enough since the Imass has access to an elder warren. Toc briefly sees a small shape moving so fast that it is hardly visible. He realises that what he saw must have been Warren work and warns Paran that they are likely to face an ambush by Warren. Paran seems eager for a fight. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 14 14